


quietly you let me go

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prose Poem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: You've witnessed the end of the world before;it begins where he ends.





	quietly you let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not without you (stucky playlist)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378153) by mostlikelydefinentlymad. 



 

 

 

 

 **I.** the paper reads  _the end times_ and you think about bloodstained leather straps and the stench of smoke on a moth eaten sweater 

war bonds and the light being snuffed from blue eyes

whiskey in his kisses, snow in his hair 

they think it's gems and ash and a man with a fist for a heart

 you've witnessed the end of the world before 

it begins where he ends and this time 

they're not wrong 

 

 

 **II.** was it worth it? 

the last breath  

the bruised earth

the ashes

the dust

the ashes

when the world is whole again-

_was it worth it?_

 

 

 **III.**  in one nightmare

you reach for him and he disappears under a blanket of snow 

in another, his eyes are wild and feral

and you fall away from him with open arms

in the third, he's dressed in white 

he is a heaven you will never reach

in the last;

every misdeed and misstep finds you and you realize-

_every nightmare before this_

_was a warning_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "carry me home" by the sweeplings
> 
> I haven't written for this pairing in ages and tbh I haven't saw the full movie but I begged my sister for spoilers because I love pain apparently so here ya go. I'm crushed. 
> 
> come cry with me @givemebackmybucky on tumblr


End file.
